paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bedtime Pups!
This is a short story collab between RockytheEco-pup and Zumarocks3390. AN: This is just for fun so I don't want to see harsh criticism in the comments. Summary It's the end of a long day at the Lookout. Zuma and Smoky just finished playing tag with their older brothers. Now it is time for them to go to bed. Characters * Zuma * Smoky * Rocky * Danny * Ryder Story Danny: here i come little bro Zuma: hahaha! Don't count on it Danny! Ryder: Okay pups! Bedtime in 10 minutes! Zuma: okay Wyder! Danny: *tackles Zuma* Your it! Zuma: Aww, wats!! Smoky: What are you guys doing? Zuma: Playing tag dude! Danny: Wanna join us? Smoky: Okay! Danny: Zuma's it! Smoky runs from Zuma and hides behind a tree. Zuma: Where are you Smoky?...hehehe Smoky: *pokes his head out from behind the tree*. Zuma: Hmmm...*sees Smoky's tail* Smoky: Hahaha! He'll never find me! Zuma: *sneaks up behind Smoky* Smoky: *doesn't notice Zuma* Zuma: SURPRISE!!! Smoky: AHHH!!! *Runs away* Zuma: *runs in the opposite direction* Danny: Ha! He'll never find me! Smoky: He won't find both of us! Zuma: *gets behind them* "ahem!" *Tags both Smoky and Danny* you're it! Smoky: Awww!! How did you find us? Zuma: *runs the opposite direction*. Danny: Clever little bro. Smoky: Yeah! *Chases Zuma*. Rocky walks out of the lookout Zuma: *Runs from Smoky* Smoky: *runs into Rocky* Sorry bro, but you’re it! Rocky: Hey guys, Ryder says bedtime in five minutes and you’re on! *chases Smoky* Smoky: Can’t catch me! hahahaha Rocky: Oh yes I can!.......*pants* I'm on your tail Smoky! Smoky: (Runs behind Danny) Danny: Uh-oh! Look out! *gets out of the way* Smoky: (starts running again) Rocky: *tackles Smoky* Smoky: Gotcha little bro! Smoky: Aww man! hahaha! Zuma: Nice move *yawns* Wocky! Danny: Getting tired baby bro? Smoky: Hahaha baby bro! Zuma: No and I'm not a baby!! Rocky: Look who's talking..."little" brother! Hahaha! Smoky: I'm not little! Danny: You sound tired to me! Smoky: He is! Zuma: I'm *yawns again and gets more sleepy* not! Smoky: Bedtime Zuma!!! Zuma: *scowls at smoky and nuzzles/lays down next to Danny* Smoky: Hahaha! Danny: mmhmm bedtime little bro! Zuma: but I'm not ti...*snores* Smoky: I guess he was *yawns* tired! Danny: *picks up zuma and takes him to his pup-house* Smoky: Night *yawns* Zuma! Zuma: *still snoring* Danny: *lays zuma down and wraps him in his blanket* Danny: Night baby bro *licks zuma on the cheek* Zuma: *mumbles* I'm not a baby... Smoky: That blanket sure looks *yawns* comfortable! Rocky: Uh-oh...someone's getting sleepy! *looks at smoky* Smoky: N...no I'm not! *yawns harder* *eyes getting droopy* Rocky: Are you sure? Smoky: I'm *yawns loudly* sure! Rocky: Bedtime Smoky! *picks up smoky and takes him to his pup-house* Smoky: C'mon, I'm not *yawns* sleepy! Rocky: Sorry little bro..but you need your sleep! Smoky: But I'm not tired! Rocky: You look tired to me *wraps him in his blanket* Smoky: Where's my teddy *yawns*? Rocky: *grabs his teddy* Here he is! Smoky:Teddy! *hugs it tight* Smoky: Me and Teddy will stay up *yawns* all night! *his eyes are getting heavy* Rocky: Good night Smoky! *licks smoky on the cheek* Smoky: Night Rock.....*fell asleep hugging his teddy* Rocky: Love you little bro! Smoky: *mumbles* Love you too! And just like that, Zuma and Smoky were fast asleep. Both tucked in by their big brothers and dreaming about new adventures. The End!Category:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:StoriesCategory:StoryCategory:EpisodesCategory:Episode Category:Fun Category:Fanon stories Category:Zumarocks3390/RockytheEco-pup collab Category:Collaboration